<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Последствия войны by Eleonora_Alva, WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421113">Последствия войны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva'>Eleonora_Alva</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020'>WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ концовки «Траун: Измена».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Последствия войны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069557">The Consequence of War</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroyalmess/pseuds/aroyalmess">aroyalmess</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Авторское допущение: Ва'нья – дочь Трауна</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Едва только «Химера» вышла из гиперпространства, все на мостике застыли в молчаливом потрясении.</p><p>Битва, в которой принял участие «Стойкий», оказалась бойней.</p><p>Повсюду были обломки, оставшиеся после сражения. Корабли грисков и «Стойкий» погрузились во тьму. Энергии на них не хватало даже на аварийное освещение.</p><p>В районе ангара одного из кораблей грисков зияла пробоина, вероятно, какое-то судно взорвалось в процессе стыковки. </p><p>Лицо Трауна не выдавало его эмоций. Прищурившись, он внимательно рассматривал обломки, но никто не мог догадаться, о чем он думает. Он размышлял о том, что могло пойти не так в его тщательно выверенном плане, искал просчет.</p><p>Прошло несколько долгих минут, показавшихся всем вечностью, прежде чем он произнес:</p><p>— Коммодор Фаро, подведите корабль к «Стойкому» и приготовьтесь к стыковке. Отделению спейструперов прибыть к стыковочному шлюзу. И подготовьте лазарет к приему пациентов. Все выжившие с чисского корабля должны быть незамедлительно доставлены на «Химеру» для оказания медпомощи, — его глаза грозно сверкнули, после паузы он добавил: — Приготовить скафандр и для меня. Я поднимусь на борт, чтобы найти медикаменты для чиссов.</p><p>Движение слева привлекло внимание Трауна. Неодобрение его приказов ясно читалось на лице помощника директора Ронана. Казалось, все на мостике затаили дыхание, когда тот открыл рот.</p><p>— Адмирал, разумно ли… — начал Ронан.</p><p>Одного брошенного Трауном взгляда хватило, чтобы заставить его замолчать.</p><p>Гранд-адмирал повернулся к Фаро.</p><p>— Будьте наготове. Как только всех выживших переправят на борт, уничтожьте то, что осталось от кораблей грисков, — сказал он.</p><p>Фаро вытянулась по стойке смирно.</p><p>— Есть, сэр, — ответила она.</p><p>Не сказав больше ни слова, Траун покинул мостик.</p><p>***<br/>
Спейструперы окружили Трауна. Их командир настоял на таком построении на случай, если по ту сторону шлюза подстерегает вражеская угроза. Траун сперва был против этого, но потом передумал. Он не сможет помочь ни чисским воинам, ни своей дочери, ни Илаю, если погибнет на пути к ним.</p><p>Ва'нья.</p><p>Илай.</p><p>Жив ли Илай? Он был на борту «Стойкого», координировал действия эскадры «Защитников». Предполагалось, что они изменят ход сражения. Удалось ли им исполнить свой маневр? Или сражение превратилось в бойню в первые же минуты?</p><p>Траун не сомневался, что Ва'нья цела. Она загодя увидела бы любую опасность, грозящую кораблю, и предупредила бы адмирала Ар'алани, чтобы та могла отправить ее и других навигаторов в безопасное место.</p><p>Когда створки шлюза открылись, Траун стиснул челюсти.</p><p>На той стороне не оказалось никаких угроз.</p><p>— Джонде, со мной в лазарет, — скомандовал Траун, следя за тем, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно. — Остальным рассредоточиться и искать выживших. Начните с мостика. Если обнаружите что-то важное, незамедлительно свяжитесь со мной. Вам все ясно?</p><p>В наушниках раздался хор подтверждений. После этого основная часть отряда направилась на мостик.</p><p>На чисском корабле Трауну не приходилось долго раздумывать, куда идти. Он знал расположение отсеков как свои пять пальцев; помнил, что находится за каждой дверью, куда ведет каждый коридор и где в случае разгерметизации, вероятнее всего, соберутся выжившие члены экипажа.</p><p>С момента разделения имперского отряда не прошло и пяти минут, как запищал комлинк в шлеме Трауна. Он ответил без промедления.</p><p>Сообщение не предвещало ничего хорошего:</p><p>— Сэр, я на мостике и… думаю, вам стоит на это взглянуть.</p><p>— Иду к вам. Ничего не трогайте, — сказал Траун и добавил, обращаясь к Джонде: — Идите по этому коридору до конца, потом спуститесь на три уровня вниз. Поверните налево, идите прямо, на первой развилке опять сверните налево, там находится лазарет. Скорее всего, там вы найдете медиков, они помогут собрать все необходимое. Если их там не будет, возьмите несколько больших мешков и сложите в них все медикаменты, какие увидите. После этого сразу же возвращайтесь на «Химеру». Если по пути встретятся чиссы, проводите их на наш корабль. Если они будут нуждаться в помощи, вызывайте подкрепление.</p><p>— Есть, сэр. Удачи вам, — ответил Джонде.</p><p>Траун направился к мостику. Он шел до тех пор, пока Джонде не потерял его из виду, а потом перешел на бег. Он не видел ничего вокруг, страх туманил сознание. Что ждет его на мостике? Предстоит ли ему увидеть труп Илая, Ар'алани или Ва'нья?</p><p>Притормозил он только у самых дверей на мостик и отдышался. Сложив руки за спиной, Траун поднялся на мостик со всей величественной грацией имперского гранд-адмирала.</p><p>То, что он увидел там, было катастрофой.</p><p>Иллюминаторы разбиты вдребезги и надежно закрыты защитными панелями, чтобы избежать декомпрессии. Осколки стекла и обломки металла рассыпаны по консолям. От команды мостика осталась лишь малая часть, да и те лежали на полу без сознания или мертвые.</p><p>Один из спейструперов переходил от одного чисса к другому, проверяя наличие признаков жизни. Второй шел следом и оказывал помощь тем немногим, кто еще был жив. Третий, склонившись к командному креслу в центре мостика, колдовал над ранами того, кто сидел в нем.</p><p>Траун сразу понял, кто это был.</p><p>Адмирал Ар'алани.</p><p>Он быстро обошел кресло, чтобы взглянуть на нее.</p><p>Первым, что заметил Траун, было кровавое пятно, расползавшееся на белой форме, которой она так гордилась. Ар'алани откинулась на спинку кресла и смотрела на спейструпера из-под полуприкрытых век. Яркий блеск ее глаз померк. Маленькие осколки стекла впились в ее кожу. Она сложила руки на животе, перекрывая ток крови и плотнее прижимая повязку, которую уже успел наложить имперец.</p><p>Когда Траун подошел ближе, она открыла глаза, потускневшие и усталые.</p><p>— Митт’рау’нуруодо, — на выдохе произнесла она.</p><p>— Адмирал Ар'алани, — отозвался он, почтительно склонив голову. — Что здесь произошло?</p><p>— Ва'нья все предвидела, — прошептала она. — Ракета попала в мостик. Слишком большая, чтобы ее можно было остановить.</p><p>Траун огляделся вокруг. Кресло навигатора пустовало, на мостике не было и следа Ва'нья. Как и Илая. Хотя он тоже должен был находиться на мостике в момент взрыва. Может ли их отсутствие здесь служить добрым знаком? Траун снова повернулся к Ар'алани. Ее взгляд по-прежнему был сосредоточен на нем.</p><p>— Где сейчас Ва'нья? — спросил Траун. Сдержаться и не узнать о судьбе Илая оказалось непросто. Где же он?</p><p> </p><p>— Лейтенант Вэнто, — на губах Ар'алани появилась слабая улыбка. — Она заставила его дать слово, что, если положение станет безвыходным… он не позволит грискам забрать ее и ее сестер. Он сдержал обещание.</p><p>Означало ли это, что Илай и девочки-навигаторы в безопасности? Траун гадал, спасена ли его дочь.</p><p>— Куда лейтенант Вэнто отвел Ва'нья и других навигаторов? — спросил он, опускаясь на колени возле кресла Ар'алани. — Они вне опасности?</p><p>— К спасательным капсулам, — ответила она. — Я же сказала. Он сдержал обещание.</p><p>Траун помрачнел. Спасательные капсулы не оборудовались гипердвигателями, а среди обломков сканеры «Химеры» не засекли ни одной. Так куда же делись Илай и навигаторы?</p><p>И тут его осенило.</p><p>Огромная пробоина в корабле грисков, похожая на результат взрыва при стыковке.</p><p>Обещание Илая не дать им попасть в плен.</p><p>Отсутствие следов спасательной капсулы среди обломков чудовищной битвы.</p><p>Фрагменты головоломки сложились в ужасающую картину.</p><p>— Он принял благородное решение, — при звуках голоса Ар'алани все внимание Трауна обратилось на нее. — Ты сделал правильный выбор, Митт’рау’нуруодо. Лейтенант Илай’вэн’то действительно обладал душой чисского воина.</p><p>Принял. Обладал. Она говорила в прошедшем времени.</p><p>— На пути к спасательным капсулам он собрал столько взрывчатки, сколько смог. После того, что Юн’хи рассказала о грисках, идущие по небу охотно принялись ему помогать, — продолжала Ар'алани слабеющим голосом. — Когда все сели в капсулу, она отстыковалась от «Стойкого». Как только она приблизилась к кораблю грисков, Вэнто активировал взрыватель.</p><p>Вот и вся правда. Подтверждение такого сценария, о котором Траун даже не думал.</p><p>Однако время для скорби еще не пришло. На «Стойком» хватало живых чиссов, нуждавшихся в помощи.</p><p>— Сэр, — с тревогой в голосе сказал спейструпер, стоявший рядом с Ар'алани. — Ее нужно как можно скорее доставить в лазарет, иначе она долго не протянет.</p><p>Эти слова послужили сигналом.</p><p>Траун встал и осторожно поднял Ар'алани на руки, словно она ничего не весила. Она тихо зашипела сквозь зубы, но не стала возражать, чего Траун больше всего опасался.</p><p>— Продолжайте оказывать помощь выжившим, доставьте на борт «Химеры» всех, кого сможете. Если они в состоянии идти самостоятельно, укажите дорогу. Те из них, кто в состоянии это делать, пусть несут раненных, — скомандовал он.</p><p>Он не стал дожидаться подтверждений от солдат. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на самой важной в этот момент задаче: проследить, чтобы адмирал Ар’алани выжила.</p><p>***<br/>
Следующие несколько часов Траун провел в лазарете, по мере сил помогая врачам, медсестрам и меддроидам с «Химеры» выхаживать раненых чиссов. В основном лазарете не хватило коек, поэтому пришлось переоборудовать соседние помещения под временные палаты. К счастью, среди спасенных чиссов оказалось достаточно медперсонала, чтобы оказать помощь человеческим коллегам.</p><p>Основной части экипажа «Стойкого» удалось выбраться с корабля, их оказалось намного больше, чем Траун ожидал. Более половины из них смогли укрыться в относительно безопасных частях своего судна, а потому отделались испугом или незначительными травмами. То, что такому большому количеству чиссов удалось пережить столько ужасную битву, можно было назвать чудом.</p><p>Прогнозы относительно здоровья адмирала Ар'алани были оптимистичными. Траун доставил ее в лазарет как раз вовремя, чтобы врачи смогли оказать ей помощь, и предоставил достаточное количество собственной крови для переливания.</p><p>После этих нескольких безумных часов он остался наедине со своими мыслями.</p><p>Траун стоял у стола у себя в кабинете и смотрел на часть стены, привезенную с Лотала. Имело ли смысл возвращаться на Лотал? По пути к «Стойкому» он получил сообщение, что топливное хранилище было уничтожено по приказу Аринды Прайс. Императору это не понравится. Как и его собственные действия в последние несколько дней. Остаться в Империи после всего этого равносильно подписанию смертного приговора самому себе.</p><p>За несколько часов Траун потерял все.</p><p>Только сейчас он в полной мере осознал страшную правду.</p><p>Илай погиб. Не осталось даже тела для похорон. Он пожертвовал собой вместе с идущими по небу, спас их от ужасной судьбы в плену, от которого уже настрадалась Юн’хи. Больше никогда Трауну не доведется увидеть его улыбку и искорки в глазах, когда он смеется. Никогда он не сможет обнять его, признаться в своих чувствах и сказать, как он гордится им и тем огромным путем, который Илай проделал с того дня, как они вместе выпустились из Академии. Никогда Трауну не представится шанс извиниться за холодный прием, который он оказывал Илаю на протяжении всей истории с грисками.</p><p>И его дочь. Его прекрасная дочь.</p><p>Ва'нья выросла такой сильной. Чтобы Третье око так долго оставалось открытым — невероятная редкость для чисса. Трауну так и не выпала возможность по-настоящему узнать ее, стать ей отцом, какого она заслуживала. Если бы он остался в Доминации, они могли бы служить вместе. Их ожидало бы множество свершений. Он научил бы ее познавать другие расы, изучая их искусство. Она научила бы его ценить музыку.</p><p>Двух самых дорогих ему созданий отняли в мгновение ока.</p><p>Не отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, он толкнул кусок каменной стены, привезенный с Лотала. Тот с грохотом рухнул на пол и раскололся на части. Траун швырнул через весь кабинет маску Стража Храма джедаев и с мрачным удовлетворением наблюдал, как она, ударившись о стену, разлетается на осколки. Один за другим он уничтожал произведения искусства, до сего дня украшавшие собой его кабинет. Плевать, что шум наверняка привлечет внимание. Он хотел уничтожить все, до чего мог дотянуться.</p><p>Когда первый порыв ярости прошел, Траун включил комм и вызвал мостик:</p><p>— Свяжитесь с «Предвестником». Пусть прибудет немедленно и примет на борт коммодора Фаро и выживших со «Стойкого». Они останутся там до тех пор, пока за ними не прилетит корабль Доминации. Как только всех чиссов доставят на «Предвестник», «Химера» вернется на Лотал. Конец связи.</p><p>Он выключил комм, расправил складки на кителе. Выражение лица вновь стало привычно спокойным и собранным. Траун окинул взглядом учиненный им же самим беспорядок — с этим легко справятся дроиды-уборщики.</p><p>Как только он покончит с делами на Лотале, придет время грисков заплатить за то, что они отняли у него, независимо от того, одобрит Император его действия или нет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>